


哥哥的戀人（CP：二翔/磁石）

by kaoki1103



Series: 磁石 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: 哥哥S與同父異母的弟弟N畏怯將情感表於形的短篇。
Relationships: NS - Relationship, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: 磁石 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732792
Kudos: 3





	哥哥的戀人（CP：二翔/磁石）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊弟弟Nx哥哥S  
> ＊年齡差操作  
> ＊有R  
> ＊嚴重OOC，兩個人都有病  
> ＊可能有令人不適的描寫，必要時請避雷

最討厭情人節，就是在情人節的這一天失去最重要的哥哥。

他討厭那一天哥哥回到家，把他拉進房間一副要說甚麼秘密還欲言又止的模樣，結果哥哥是來告知他有了交往對象，但那個對象是個男的，希望他能理解。那時眼前只剩憤怒，一語不發的離開哥哥的房間。哥哥以為自己只是因為同性戀的關係而選擇遠離及沉默，但他只是無法接受一直愛慕的對象成為別人的交往對象罷了。

二宮和也無可救藥的喜歡跟他有一半血緣的哥哥，不是親兄弟之間的親情，是想和他同床共枕當戀人的喜歡。而哥哥卻在情人節有了他所不認識的交往對象，對他來說這跟失去有甚麼區別。

是甚麼時候開始對哥哥抱持著異樣的情感⋯⋯二宮和也自己也不記得了，記得才小學六年級的他，去了哥哥的學校找人，理應進不了校園的他，因為警衛看他年紀小加上哥哥的同學看到自己時就開心的要領著自己進去，警衛因此放行。

當時看到在球場上揮汗踢球的哥哥，足球球褲與球襪之間露出的膝蓋及大腿肌膚讓他無法轉移目光，當哥哥注意到自己而走近，令他足以看清那雙頰邊滴落的汗珠，哥哥笑著問說怎麼突然來了，伸手過來牽住他時，他嚇得把手抽離。心跳快的使他感到害怕，他不知道自己為什麼會對已經看習慣的兄長有奇怪的想法。  
坐在部活室的長凳上，哥哥大咧咧的在一堆人面前脫下衣服更換，二宮在旁看的想法卻是不想讓其他人看到哥哥衣下白皙的肌膚，不想有其他人視線在哥哥的軀體上游離。看到哥哥與別人感情很好的模樣，心情就很難開朗起來。

他升上中學開始就不稱櫻井翔為「兄ちゃん」或是「兄さん」，而是沒大沒小的換成名字加上稱謂，覺得再繼續稱其為哥哥，只會助長他心裡那悖德的慾望，以及因為悖德而引起的快感。他選擇減少和櫻井的近距離接觸，就算是一起看了恐怖片，他說甚麼都會把硬要擠過來的櫻井翔推開。  
但二宮卻仍然忍不住在哥哥沐浴時，偷偷的開啟一點門縫，透過縫隙將哥哥被水浸濕的身體收進眼底，想像自己就是那身軀上的泡沫，滑過他身上每寸肌膚，細緻的大腿內側、無人觸及過的男根，還有在身後那用看的就能想像得到手感有多好的臀瓣⋯⋯  
以前一起洗的時候都沒覺得櫻井翔的洗澡時間有這麼長，二宮甚至覺得哥哥是故意的，故意讓他背著罪惡感偷窺的時間加長。他確信是這樣沒錯，因為櫻井洗澡順便自我撫慰的時候，修長的手指握住下身的柱身，指尖往更下邊的根部撫弄，另一手的指腹於頂端磨蹭獲取更大的刺激，嘴裡流溢出細碎的喘息，最後故意瞥向鏡中和門縫的他有一瞬間的對視。

他和兄長之間有著超越兄弟情、扭曲又互不言說的關係，彼此都不打算打破這平衡，直到那個情人節⋯⋯

***

哥哥──櫻井翔是父親和其前妻所生的兒子，他們在櫻井翔三歲的時候離異，而在櫻井翔五歲的時候父親與二宮的母親再婚，於同年生下二宮和也。父母基於一些他們孩子所不知道的原因，達成了協議，二宮和也是跟著母親姓。  
親生父母的離異讓櫻井一下成熟了許多，也或許是因為繼母沒有虧待他的關係而有了報答的心態，櫻井翔對比自己小了五歲的二宮和也同樣也沒有一絲虧待，所以總會聽話的把弟弟照顧好。

有一年在父母親兩人都忘了他的生日時，才上小學四年級的櫻井心裡自然是很難過，卻不想使性子令大人感到厭煩，只是悶悶的窩在房內，那天晚上小小的二宮摺了歪七扭八的摺紙氣球送給他當生日禮物，當時會像一般小孩一樣奶聲奶氣的喊他「兄ちゃん」，但他覺得他的弟弟比其他小孩可愛多了。

他知道情人節那天聽完他說了有交往對象後，歛著眉頭沉默走出房門的二宮和也在想甚麼。

很久之前的某一天在弟弟開始不喊他「兄ちゃん」，也會拒絕和他一起洗澡時，櫻井隱約知道弟弟是以甚麼眼光來看他，而幾天後在他沐浴時被偷偷開了點門縫的另一端，投來炙熱且甩不開的視線驗證了他的想法。他佯裝忘了拿東西起身開門，開了門後更衣室空無一人，而他卻聽見慌張踏起階梯的腳步聲。  
櫻井十分確信剛剛在門外的就是二宮，因為他那個天真的弟弟居然慌亂的忘了考量到父母親的房間在一樓的這件事。  
消停幾天後，門縫那還是投來一樣的視線，看來還是沒忍住呢，カズ。

為什麼會姑息弟弟這種行為⋯⋯他其實十分享受能獨佔弟弟眼中的那個位置⋯⋯身為親兄弟，理論上來說不該有這種念頭，但他總是沒忍住，屢屢挑撥才上初中的弟弟和任何可能成為交往對象之間的關係，他總能在萌芽之前趕緊拔除，好讓弟弟目光仍停留在自己身上。  
不過外人只把他們當作感情很好的兄弟罷了，被他呵護長大的弟弟，他說什麼也不會讓給別人。

***

雖然上了大學，但櫻井翔仍是選擇住在家裡，因為家裡和學校都在都內，通勤往返會比租屋的開銷少上許多，也能順便監督上初中的二宮的課業，雖然都是自己一廂情願要這麼做的，因為他那個弟弟在這方面也沒什麼好擔心的。  
就算到了大學三年級，始終沒有在外面留宿過，再晚一定會趕上電車回家。

距離那個情人節已經過去幾個月，櫻井的確有個稱之為對象的男友，那個人在那天拉著他告白，腦裡浮現了一個很差勁的想法——讓這人成為他與弟弟之間距離的催化劑，便答應了交往的要求。每每與他相處都不禁於心底暗道真是抱歉，居然利用了毫不知情的純情男。  
喜歡上像自己這樣的對象真是可憐。

他和二宮之間的『平衡』存在的時間實在太長，他抑制不住那份想趕緊完全佔有的慾望，希望由他打破平衡，再由二宮來緊緊拽住自己。但弟弟並沒有像自己預想的那樣有所作為，這令他有些拿不定弟弟在想什麼。

那個被他利用的男友似乎察覺到了什麼，也許是他常藉口說要照顧弟弟，總在約會的日子都早早結束。

『我是真心喜歡你的，但你對我好像是不太一樣的心情⋯你喜歡我嗎？』

被指責一般的眼神盯著看，就好像是面前這個男人發現他心底深處的病態。他意外的自亂了陣腳，頓時失去說違心論的能力，只含糊的回覆『不知道』、『大概吧』的回答。

結果才幾個月的時間，似乎是受不了他冷淡的態度，在連上床做愛都沒有發生的情況下，就在上週結束了這段關係。以目前結果來論，二宮反而更疏遠自己的結果⋯⋯根本只是本末倒置罷了。

「——櫻井くん你有聽到嗎？」  
「啊、抱歉⋯剛剛在想別的事。你們這是要去續攤嗎？」  
「嗯，對啊，這次你一樣不去嗎？我們難得贏了優勝的說⋯」  
「⋯⋯我知道，我去就是了。我跟家人報備一下。」

已經大學三年級的櫻井翔因應系上的規定，參加了校外舉辦的企劃競賽，忙得不可開交，就算被甩了，說實在的也沒感覺到太多的悲傷。在小組的努力之下他們贏得了優勝，這對學生們的將來出路有很大的幫助，組內的每位同學喜悅都寫在臉上，包括櫻井翔在內。  
將手機解鎖後，指尖在列表上游移，看著與弟弟的聊天室已經被洗到清單底部，一陣躊躇過後，決定聯絡母親。有賴於平時幾乎不太會跟朋友玩太晚，父母對他這天可能會晚歸的事情表示同意，也順帶恭喜了競賽的優勝。

幾個月前因為競賽的準備，加上二宮的刻意疏遠，讓櫻井在聚會上藉著慶祝的氣氛，試圖用酒精來沖刷掉腦裡負面情緒，雖然沒喝到爛醉意識不清的程度，但回家的電車要換三次，離開店裡時間已經接近終電，已經來不及回家，就決定在朋友的租屋處住一晚。

***

床頭上的鐘滴答作響，陷入短短兩個小時的睡眠，顯然並不適合還在發育成長的二宮和也。聽見父母親在出門前與剛回到家的櫻井翔模糊的談話聲，聽不清楚在說什麼，最後是大門關上的聲音，以及樓下浴室裡的泠泠水聲。

過多的酒精對才成年沒多久的櫻井翔有很大的威力，去了朋友家就倒在沙發上呼呼大睡，一整晚沒洗澡的他回來被父母親逮的正著，打了聲招呼後一溜煙的衝進浴室，洗淨身上酒精的味道。  
對於弟弟他已經束手無策，他不知道該用什麼方法才能說出真正的想法。就算說出來，會有什麼結果⋯⋯他完全想像不到。

身體洗淨後將水關閉抬頭把蓮蓬頭掛好，瞥見浴室門敞著，門外站著二宮和也，怒目橫眉的模樣，櫻井翔第一次看弟弟有這樣的表情。他轉身輕啟雙唇試圖說些什麼時，被上前壓住他的二宮堵住了話語。

「⋯等、唔！」，被粗暴的啃咬著雙脣，櫻井想推拒把自己壓在牆上的弟弟，但全身的力氣像是在這稱不上算是親吻的動作中被奪走，把手搭在二宮的臂上。  
雙方都說不上有甚麼接吻技巧，等二宮自己喘不過氣才放開櫻井，「一整個晚上沒回來⋯是去你說的那個男朋友家對吧？」

被這麼一問，櫻井這才想起來弟弟並不知道上周已經分手的事⋯⋯打算開口解釋時，二宮卻將手指伸入他嘴裡，用兩指緊壓著舌面，讓他只能發出嗚鳴的破碎語句來回應。  
「我受夠了，都是故意的對吧？就這麼想看我痛苦的模樣對吧？」  
「其實很討厭我對吧⋯⋯所以才故意這樣的⋯⋯」  
「不要拒絕我好嗎⋯兄ちゃん⋯」

口腔內的手指壓著舌頭引起想乾嘔的本能，櫻井的眼眶逐漸蒙上水氣，他看不清面前的二宮說著這些無邏輯的話時是甚麼表情，但帶著哭腔喊著他哥哥，他卻在這麼一瞬間完全原諒這越矩的行為。  
櫻井抬手抹了抹弟弟的眼角，指尖上沾染了點濕潤，與原本沐浴過後的水氣混在一起，試著舒張原先緊皺的眉頭，看向弟弟以眼神來表示默許。二宮接收到意思過後把手指退出，將櫻井翻過身，從背後抱住，臉頰靠向櫻井的肩上。  
「兄ちゃん⋯」

就像小時候一樣，平時是有點倔的個性，但如果想拜託哥哥甚麼時，就會這樣放軟語氣的樣子。他卻該死的無法拒絕，無法狠心拒絕弟弟任何要求，無論他有多麼得寸進尺，包括現在可能會進行有違倫理的事⋯⋯櫻井在心底嘲笑自己，牽起環在腰上的手，放在唇邊親吻一下，「喜歡⋯カズ⋯」  
他也和以前一樣這樣念著二宮的小名，不同的是，現在他是道出他心中所屬的名字，即便這同時也是親生弟弟的名字。

***

沾起闖進浴室前就放在口袋裡的潤滑液，說二宮是預謀犯也不為過，他會準備這種東西，也就是在為自己哪天忍無可忍之際有所準備罷了。不過與二宮預想相左的事，除了他以為哥哥會拒絕之外，還有就是──哥哥根本沒跟人上過床。  
掰開臀部雙瓣，他曾看過相關討論文章，被進入過的後穴的形狀的文章。原先用看的就知道沒被進入過的小孔，現在顫抖的接受手指侵入。接著換上他發燙的性器時，撐在牆上的手緊握的指節都泛白了。

哥哥甚麼都不解釋，一定是知道會發生甚麼事，明知道卻縱容這些發生，所以哥哥也是共犯對吧⋯⋯不、其實是唆使他的主謀，用交了男朋友這種拙劣的手法迫使他犯罪，而他被憤怒沖昏頭完全著了道。

在思考得出結論後，性器已經停在櫻井身體裡片刻，二宮報復性的扶住櫻井的腰開始進出，用力的在後頸處咬了一口，哥哥就夾的他有些難受。握住櫻井前面軟下來的性器擼動，減輕對方被進入的痛感。  
兩人初次的性事，起初沒有想像中的舒服，撕裂的痛感讓櫻井痛的喊都喊不出來，音節像是卡在喉間一樣，全身難受的要命，但二宮在耳邊低喘偶而喊著他為哥哥，他卻莫名的漸漸感受到疼痛中夾帶來的快感。

胡亂挺動的過程中，看著結合處那被自己撐開的皺褶，那裏因為他的動作流出亂七八糟的液體，向下流到兩人腿上。憑藉著初心者的運氣蹭到前列腺，手中的性器有逐漸硬挺的跡象，開始流出透明狀的律液，還有櫻井越被頂越站不穩的樣子⋯⋯二宮知道哥哥已經開始適應，就好像他們本就應該這麼做一樣。  
隨著頂弄，握著的性器一顫一顫的，二宮由握住轉而用指腹磨著頂端，身體的前後刺激下，櫻井忍受不了迎來了高潮，而高潮後顫抖的內壁緊緊的包覆住他，他沒忍住就射在哥哥的身體裡。二宮開始理解為什麼有些情侶會為了這種事情，不論場合合不合適就直接找地方躲起來辦事的心情，因為和喜歡的人做真的很舒服⋯⋯

「兄ちゃん⋯不要離開我。」  
櫻井望著面前的二宮低著頭的模樣，不是唾棄、不是命令、不是責備，而是懇求。他真傻，怎麼會選用這種方式讓最愛的弟弟受傷呢⋯一把將二宮緊緊擁入懷裡，輕撫著他的後背，安撫的說道，「對不起⋯別怕，哥哥一直都在。」

他們決定搭上同一艘船，一同陷入暈眩，但他們緊擁著彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人節快樂！
> 
> 其實是跟朋友共同使用這個AO3  
> 不過之前一直都是他在幫我弄...(笨)
> 
> 原本想寫舞駕設定的磁石，但還是想讓他們說說彼此的名字  
> 寫完覺得還真不適合情人節XDDD
> 
> Kanki 20200214


End file.
